tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Citroën Xsara
| length = Hatchback: Estate: | width = | height = Hatchback: Estate: | related = Peugeot 306 | assembly = Mulhouse, France Wuhan, Hubei, China Cairo, Egypt }} The Citroën Xsara is a small family car produced by French automaker Citroën from 1997 to 2006. Like its predecessor, the Citroën ZX, the Xsara shares running gear with the Peugeot 306. It came in three- and five-door hatchback and five-door estate body styles; the estate was marketed as the Break and the three-door as the Coupé. The straight-4 engine range includes 1.4, 1.6, 1.8 and 2.0-litre petrol engines as well as 1.6, 1.9 and 2.0-litre turbodiesels. The Xsara was 1998 Semperit Irish Car of the Year in Ireland. Mark 1 The original Xsara was launched in 1997, and was available with different engine choices: *1.4L (1361 cc 8 valve SOHC) TU3JP 4 cylinder petrol 111 N·m *1.6L (1587 cc) TU5JP 4 cylinder petrol 136 N·m *1.8L (1761 cc) XU7JB 4 cylinder petrol *1.8L (1761 cc) XU7JP 4 cylinder petrol *1.8L (1761 cc 16-valve DOHC) XU7JP4 4 cylinder petrol 155 N·m *2.0L (1998 cc 16-valve DOHC) XU10J4R 4 cylinder petrol *2.0L (1998 cc 16-valve DOHC) XU10J4RS 4 cylinder petrol (used in Xsara VTS) *1.9L (1905 cc) XUD9A diesel *1.9L (1868 cc) DW8 diesel *1.9L (1905 cc) XUD9B SD diesel *1.9L (1905 cc) XUD9TE turbodiesel *2.0L (1997 cc) DW10TD turbodiesel Mark 2 (Xsara II) In 2000 the Xsara was facelifted; the car was now stiffer (so safety and handling improved), had a new front design and some interior modifications (i.e.: new steering wheel). The facelift also saw the introduction of multiplex wiring. New 1.6i and 2.0i 16 valve engines were being introduced and 1.8L were removed. Now Xsara is offered with following engine choices: *1.4L (1361 cc 8 valve SOHC) TU3JP 4 cylinder petrol 121 N·m (catalyst and itsposition were changed) *1.6L (1587 cc 16-valve DOHC) TU5JP4 4 cylinder petrol (new, replaced 8 valve TU5JP engine) *2.0L (1998 cc 16-valve DOHC) XU10J4RS 4 cylinder petrol (used till 2002) *2.0L (1998 cc 16-valve DOHC) EW10J4 4 cylinder petrol (new, replaced XU10 engine) *1.4L (1398 cc) HDI 50 KW 68 PS DW4TD 01. 2004-31.12.2004 *1.9L (1868 cc) DW8 diesel (used till 2002) *1.9L (1868 cc) DW8B diesel (new) *2.0L (1997 cc) DW10TD turbodiesel (catalyst was changed, later central silencer was removed) *2.0L (1997 cc) DW10ATED turbodiesel (new) In line with other models from the same company at the time, the Xsara largely sold on price because of stiff competition from the class leader, the Renault Scenic. The 2002 model had slight interior modifications (i.e.: a different way of controlling the sound system from the steering wheel). In 2003 there were also some exterior modifications (i.e.: new front bumper). The Xsara hatchback was discontinued and replaced by the C4 in late 2004. The Xsara continues to be produced for the Chinese market by Dongfeng Peugeot-Citroën Automobile, a joint venture with the PSA Group. Xsara Picasso | length = | width = | height = | assembly = Vigo, Spain Cairo, Egypt Porto Real, Brazil }} The Xsara Picasso was Citroën's answer to the enormously popular compact MPV Renault Scénic when it went on sale late in 1999 with two trim levels - LX and SX, and three engines - two 1.6 and 1.8 litre petrols, and a 2.0 Litre HDI engine. The Executive trim level was introduced to the UK market in late-2000. The rear seats could be removed to create extensive storage space. It soon became the bestselling multi-purpose vehicle and Compact MPV in France, Great Britain, and most of the rest of Europe. The Xsara Picasso was assembled on the PSA plant on Vigo (Spain) and also built in Brazil for the Latin American market since 2001, where it is the top selling car in its class.Revista Carro - Top 50 best seller automobiles, 2006 In early 2003 the Xsara Picasso in the UK was given a 2.0i 16v engine version with a four-speed Automatic gear box . In August 2006, Citroën unveiled its successor Citroën C4 Picasso, based on the Citroën C4. There are two versions, the Grand C4 Picasso seven-seat and the slightly smaller five-seat C4 Picasso. As of June 2010, the Xsara Picasso is no longer listed on Citroen's UK price range, although it is still marketed in other countries e.g. in Belgium. Xsara WRC The Xsara World Rally Car, based on the road-going Xsara hatchback but ultimately having very little resemblance to it under the skin, was one of the most successful cars ever to compete in the World Rally Championship. The car took Frenchman Sébastien Loeb to 28 rally wins, three consecutive Driver's Championship titles from 2004 to 2006, and Citroën to three consecutive Manufacturer's Championship titles in 2003, 2004, and 2005. Although it is the Frenchman who has proved the archetype Xsara WRC pilot virtually since its 2001 conception, Jesus Puras, Carlos Sainz and François Duval are the other drivers to have won. 2003 world champion Petter Solberg drove a 2006-spec Xsara for the majority of the 2009 season, which was entered by his own Petter Solberg World Rally Team. References External links *Citroen Xsara Owners' Club *Xsara Picasso Official UK site *Xsara model information *Citroën Crash Test Xsara *Meaning of word "Xsara" *Xsarausuarios.com - Web dedicated to users of Citroën Xsara Spanish site Xsara Category:Cars of China Category:Compact MPVs Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1997